


Do you understand the language of my flowers or the language of my fist?

by DieroteRosine



Series: Seijoh Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, But nobody gets really hurt, Day 4: Mafia AU, Death Threat, Drink a shot every time Yahaba or Kyoutani say "Fuck", Florist Kyoutani Kentarou, Guns, Language of Flowers, M/M, Name-Calling, No Don't Do It!, Organized Crime, Romance, Seijoh Week 2020, Threats of Violence, Yakuza, Yakuza Boss Oikawa, Yakuza Yahaba, bodyguard Iwaizumi, cursing, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieroteRosine/pseuds/DieroteRosine
Summary: "What the hell does the Yakuza want from me?"He growled menacingly, although he was still sitting on the ground between a bunch of flowers and water and the other man was standing over him.“Oh”, the young man with the leather jacket smiled innocently, “I'll tell you. But only when I can assume that you understand where your damn place is."The man had growled the last remainder of the sentence and Kyoutani ran a cold chill down his spine, but he wasn't in the least ready to give in so quickly.With a scowl, he got up and built himself up so far that he was almost at eye level with the Yakuza member and glared at him belligerently with aggressive eyes."And where should this place be that you are talking about, Creampuff?"________Kyoutani owns a flower shop, but one day a rather aggressive Yakuza Member pays him a visit and Kyoutanis life is turned upside down.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Seijoh Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900825
Comments: 13
Kudos: 117
Collections: Seijoh Week 2020





	Do you understand the language of my flowers or the language of my fist?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this got out of hand really fast.
> 
> I have the feeling that each of my fanweek has this one story, that is unmistakably my baby.
> 
> Have fun with Florist Kyoutani, Yakuza Heir Yahaba and all of their stupid shenanigans.  
> As always: since englisch is not my first language, I'd like to excuse minor spelling mistakes :)

The afternoon quiet in Shibuya was interrupted by the loud roar of numerous motorbikes and Kyoutani frowned in annoyance when a caravan of smelly bikes drove past his flower shop and left the flowers on display outside in a cloud of smoke.

With a suppressed grumbling, the young man wriggled between the numerous bouquets of geraniums and lilies until he could take a closer look at his flowers outside and clenched his teeth when he discovered the disgusting gray layer of dust all over the blossoms and leaves of his freesia.

"Those bastards." Kyoutani growled and sent an outstretched middle finger in the direction the bikers had disappeared. It was one thing to pollute downtown with their stinking machines every day, but to ruin Kyoutani's precious flowers was clearly going too far.

With a frown that darkened his entire face, the man with the blond hair, suppressed cursing, cleaned his plants and began to rearrange them in their buckets.

Since he had taken over the shop from his former sensei, because he suddenly wanted to start a new life in the United States, Kyoutani had done the shop all credit.

The older ladies loved him and even if he always wore a now infamous scowl, the older ladies giggled softly and affectionately called him a "model son-in-law", never getting tired of mentioning how happy they would be if Kyoutani would accept an invitation to tea.

But Kyoutani always refused, gave them a small smile and wrapped their flowers in particularly beautiful paper, which regularly elicited delighted smiles from the ladies.

Even if he didn't know how and why, Kyoutani had doubled the number of customers in the shop within a very short time and when he brought in the flowers after a long day at work, he always looked proudly at his shop.

Although his beefy and terrifying figure, the flowers were the most important companion in his life and once his customers had recovered from the irritating sight of a punk behind the counter, they quickly learned that Kyoutani was definitely one of the kindest persons on the planet could do no fly and certainly no flower any harm.

“Those shitty, fucking bastards. At some point I'll stab their fucking tires!"

Well, nobody had spoken of people, because less than a week after Kyoutani had taken over the shop, a biker gang in the area had the glorious idea of using the path at his shop as a patrol route.

Since then, Kyoutani could waste at least half an hour every day clearing dust and dirt from his beloved flowers and he hated the bikers for it.

But as quickly as the men had come, they always disappeared and so Kyoutani had never had the opportunity to mess with one of them.

Because, by God, he wanted that - he would have absolutely no problem slicing open their tires in front of their eyes with a smile if it would keep them from coming near him in the future.

Kyoutani was by no means a thug and although his rough appearance suggested otherwise, he had never had a fight with anyone, but hey, once is always the first time.

The man with the short blonde haircut and the noticeable two stripes, that he had shaved in a semicircle into the back of his head, let out an annoyed breath, still gazing at his flowers, as he took off his gloves and wiped over his sweaty forehead with the back of his left hand.

Under the scorching summer sun of Shibuya, he had to keep a close eye on the fact that his plants were continuously watered and protected from the coarsest sun, otherwise he would suffer too great losses at the end of the week.

Just as he started to water the exhibited bonsai trees with a small watering can, a voice cleared his throat behind him and Kyoutani raised his head.

In the shade of the canopy leaned a young man, apparently hardly older than him, and Kyoutani immediately got tired of even serving him, as disparagingly as he looked him up and down.

"What.", growled the blonde and the other man raised his hands defensively, an amused grin on his face. "Shouldn't you be polite to your customers or is it common these days to hiss at customers like that?"

"Who said that I would serve you?", Kyoutani's voice should actually have made it clear that the man should rather disappear and even if he hadn't done something to Kyoutani directly, his demeanor annoyed Kyoutani and since he owned the damn shop, he could at least determine who he wanted to serve and who not.

And this man belonged to the latter category.

But the man didn't seem to get it, because he ran his hand through his brown-blonde hair, which gave him the appearance of a cream puff, and yawned exaggeratedly before his eyes darkened.

"Oh I don't think you'll have a choice to serve me."

Suddenly the young man had narrowed the distance between them and Kyoutani could only take a step backwards, but in the process he tripped over one of his flower buckets, which caused him to land rudely on the floor and a bouquet of lilies poured down the sidewalk.

He glanced up with a jerk, ready to _break the newcomer's damn legs_ , when his gaze caught on a symbol on the man's leather jacket that could not be overlooked.

A dragon writhing around two swords and Kyoutani's chest contracted uncomfortably as he realized the meaning of this symbol.

"What the hell does the Yakuza want from me?" He growled menacingly, although he was still sitting on the ground between a bunch of flowers and water and the other man was standing over him.

“Oh”, the young man with the leather jacket smiled innocently, “I'll tell you. But only when I can assume that you understand where your damn place is."

The man had growled the last remainder of the sentence and Kyoutani ran a cold chill down his spine, but he wasn't in the least ready to give in so quickly.

With a scowl, he got up and built himself up so far that he was almost at eye level with the Yakuza member and glared at him belligerently with aggressive eyes.

"And where should this place be that you are talking about, Creampuff?"

For a brief moment the opposite blinked almost in surprise, then his expression changed and he fixed Kyoutani coolly.

“If I were you, I wouldn't have such a big fucking mouth. Not when your cute little flower shop happens to be on my bikers' daily route, after all it would be a damn shame if they would trash your shop, am I right?"

Kyoutani took a step back and whispered: "You wouldn't do that, pretty boy."

"Oh yeah?", The other man smiled again, but it was a smile that Kyoutani gave goose bumps.

The Yakuza member's voice tore him from his thoughts. "If I were you, I would now learn very quickly how to behave around one of the Yakuza heirs and then we can talk like two adults."

The suppressed snort had left Kyoutani before he could prevent it and when suddenly the next best of his flowerpots crashed to the floor with a clang, his eyes widened in shock.

"I thought I had made myself clear enough.", A growl from the Yakuza man and Kyoutani's brain raced - for a reason he didn't knew he had the Yakuza on his neck and one of their men was about to destroy his shop.

And actually he _knew_ that he shouldn't let his typical aggressive manner hang out in such a situation, because after all the Yakuza weren't a coffee party, but the man had touched his flowers - the only thing that was important to him in his life and that was enough for Kyoutani to flip a switch.

"What the fuck is your fucking problem?!" he snapped, his hands buried in the man's leather jacket and he bared his teeth, ready to defend every single one of his precious plants with his life.

"You come here and play Macho, you insult me and then you throw down my plants too?! Tell me, what the fuck is wrong with you?! I haven't harmed you and if you don't explain to me right fucking now what you want here, I'll break your nose, which you carry so high in the air!"

With each of his words, Kyoutani had pushed the Yakuza guy back further and now dug his index finger into his chest warningly - the man completely perplexed and a mixture of excessive demands and anger flashed across his face.

But before Kyoutani could continue screaming at him, he felt the coolness of a pistol barrel suddenly pressed against his forehead and he stared in disbelief at the man in front of him, who was now pointing the gun directly at him and unruly straightening his hair.

"You little fucking asshole.", The man growled obviously more than annoyed and slightly overwhelmed, "you calm down now and go to your shitty shop, otherwise I'll pull the trigger."

Although Kyoutani's brain was yelling that a gun was being pointed at him and that he shouldn't make the wrong move now, his entire body _tingled_ with excitement and he continued to bar his teeth, his eyes angrily fixed on the man.

"Oh and now you have to use a gun to help, because you can't handle me on your own, you're a really great Yakuza."

The other man's eyebrow twitched dangerously and Kyoutani could see how he clenched his teeth as he growled , "Another word, you motherfucker. I'll pull the trigger. I just don't get it. Why don't you just go into the damn shop!?! "

"And then what? So you can shoot me there? No thanks. I have no idea what you want from me, but I will definitely not be shot like a cowardly rat in my shop!", Kyoutani cocked his chin and the man stared at him completely overwhelmed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! I don't even want to shoot you! I - ”, he broke off and rubbed the bridge of his nose with one hand before taking a deep breath and lowering the weapon.

“You want to know why I came here? Fine.” He reached into his pocket and pressed a wipe of paper against Kyoutani's chest, which the smaller man stared at in confusion.

"What is that?" He asked cautiously and the Yakuza rolled his eyes demonstratively. "Just have a look at it and you will understand."

Not taking his eyes off the Yakuza, Kyoutani unfolded the slip of paper and scanned the document while the other man lit a cigarette with a sigh and took a deep drag of the nicotine.

The further Kyoutani read, the more he could have used a cigarette himself, because as soon as he had viewed the document, he dropped his arm absently and stared at the man in front of him in disbelief.

_"200 million yen in debt?"_ He croaked, and something in his stomach twisted, making his entire body go numb.

The Yakuza man nodded and pointed at the contract with his cigarette. “The previous owner of this shop signed it with us so that he was allowed to work on our territory. He had already processed 870,000 yen, but then the guy decided to go abroad.” He cocked his head and gave Kyoutani a sympathetic smile. "And he apparently also decided to leave you alone with the remaining debts."

Kyoutani's head turned with all this information - not only had his sensei never even once mentioned a contract with the Yakuza, no, he had almost begged Kyoutani to take over his "beloved shop". He "doesn't want it to be replaced by another food stall."

"Fucking coward." The blonde growled quietly to himself and the Yakuza man flicked his cigarette before leaning on his other foot and staring at Kyoutani between his ridiculously long bangs.

"Looks like he screwed you, huh?"

Any cynical comment that Kyoutani normally would've slapped in the face of this Wannabe-gangster lodged in his throat and he still stared in shock at the number he would never be able to pay off in his life.

Oh what did he say - not even in three lifetimes.

Because if he knew one thing about the Yakuza, then that a debt never expired, and even if you weren't personally responsible for the contract, once the responsible person disappeared, it all passed to you.

So now he had a flower shop in one of the most expensive areas of Tokyo, 200 million yen in debt and the Yakuza on his neck, who would like to have this debt on the table immediately.

"I can't afford that", he mumbled under his breath, but loud enough for the other man to understand him and he nodded knowingly.

“I didn't expect that either. That's why I'm here. I'm supposed to bring you an offer from my boss."

Kyoutani raised his head and looked at the man suspiciously.

"What offer?"

The door to the huge office building swung open with a rush after the Yakuza man held his ID in front of the camera and entered a code. Kyoutani buried his hands further in his jacket pockets and stared at the camera as darkly as possible as his companion whistled towards the large door and grinned confidently to himself, almost as if he had not held a gun to Kyoutani's head twenty minutes before, so that he finally listened to him.

With hunched shoulders, Kyoutani watched as the Yakuza man in front of him strolled through the endless corridors, greeted one of the men present here and there and always had an expression on his face that Kyoutani would have liked to punch off his face.

Not only did he have to close his shop on a weekend when most of the customers came, no, he found himself on the direct way to Tokyo's Yakuza Boss and, to make matters even worse, had been presented with the absolutely stupidest proposal how to get rid of his debt.

You might think he was used to a lot of shit as a male flower seller in one of the Japanese metropolises, but this suggestion had easily topped all the stupid events in his life and Kyoutani had only been persuaded to come along because he was going to say exactly this into the face of the Yakuza Boss.

Not that he didn't value his life, but if he pursued this "little idea", then he could throw himself right in front of the next train, and in the end the same thing would come around.

Exactly for this reason Kyoutani shuffled after his leader, his teeth clenched and ready to hit anyone who even looked at him crookedly.

He immediately thought of a thousand places he would rather be now - first and foremost, of course, his little shop, where he could have buried himself in his flowers for the rest of the day, even if the news that he had been tricked with the shop had left a slightly sour aftertaste.

He vowed that when this was all over, he would find his former sensei in the US and would have a serious word with.

"Yahaba-kun.", A deep voice rang out in front of them and Kyoutani raised his head, throwing a quick look at "his" Yakuza guy who apparently went by the name "Yahaba".

At least he now had a name to put on his police report if he ever got out of there.

"Matsukawa-san.", Yahaba nodded and then turned to reveal Kyoutani, who was still staring at everyone with a deadly scowl.

"I have our guest with me."

_"Guest.",_ Kyoutani snorted and crossed his massive arms in front of his upper body, his brow furrowed, while a tall man appeared in his field of vision, looking at him with cocked head and apparently very amused.

After some time in which he had just looked at Kyoutani in silence, he turned back to Yahaba and asked: “This is supposed to be the successor of the old Kafun-san? He looks more like one of our newbies. Sure you've caught the right guy wouldn't be the first time you've been wrong."

Yahaba already opened his mouth to complain apparently indignant about this accusation, when Kyoutani took a step forward and built himself up in front of this Matsukawa.

"Now listen, you ass. Your little lap dog came to my shop today and ruined two, _TWO_ , of my plants. Then he slaps my debt of 200 million yen on the table and drags me into your little hiding place here with what is probably the absolutely stupidest plan ever. And now you come and ask if _I_ am the right person?! Shall I stick a rose up your ass first so that you can get off your high horse?! "

The Matsukawa guy had endured Kyoutani's entire outburst and now raised both eyebrows in amusement.

" _Adorable_. Take him to Oikawa. But do yourself a favor and keep your Mad Dog in there on a short leash, otherwise we will not only have no money afterwards but also a corpse more."

Kyoutani snorted at the last comment and then walked past Matsukawa with a grunt, with a still stunned Yahaba in tow, who looked at Kyoutani as if he had just burned the Yakuza's entire fortune.

When they were out of earshot of Matsukawa, Yahaba grabbed Kyoutani by his collar and pulled him closer to him until he growled between clenched teeth: “Hey, are you completely nuts? Do you actually know _who_ you were talking to?! "

Annoyed and just as aggressive, Kyoutani snarled back. "No! And I don't care either! All I wanted was a quiet life with my flowers and I didn't ask to be dragged here by you, so don't ask me to follow your fucking rules!"

“You -”, Yahaba clenched his fists and gasped for air, “you are either completely megalomaniac or you want to die. And believe me, the latter happens faster here than you would like."

Kyoutani was silent and glared at Yahaba, one of his hands now also buried in the man's leather jacket.

After some time in which they had just glared at each other in warning, Yahaba sighed and backed away a little.

“We shouldn't keep Oikawa waiting. When you've decided whether you'd rather be shot immediately or listen to our suggestion first, come afterwards."

And with that he freed himself from Kyoutani's grasp and opened the large paneled door behind them without giving the blond man a single second look.

Kyoutani remained undecided and stared at the door with narrowed eyes and furrowed forehead, as if the door was personally responsible for all his trouble.

"Bastard, damn him and his fucking Boss." He snarled and looked at his hands, which had just been buried in the other's jacket.

On the one hand, he felt like turning around on the spot and crawling back into his little flower shop, gathering up all his belongings and also running away, but on the other hand, he didn't want to be a guy who ran away from his problems.

He had done it once - that was enough for a lifetime and the idea that this Yahaba guy would say at the end that he hadn't expected it any other way, no, he didn't want to give him this satisfaction.

And if it meant listening to that stupid suggestion from the Yakuza boss, then so it be.

Maybe everything wouldn't turn out as bad as it sounded and afterwards he could only surround himself forever with his flowers and regular visits of older women who didn't hold a gun to his head and would destroy his plants.

Sighing, Kyoutani closed his eyes and thought one last time of the infinitely large amount of debt before he kicked the door and it blew open inwards with a crack.

Inside, a large room awaited him, completely clad in black and white furniture, with a large conference table on his left and a bar on his right.

Directly in front of him at the other end of the room, on a kind of pedestal, were several armchairs and it only took him one more look to recognize Yahaba.

The young man crouched next to a man whose suit was already screaming for Gucci or Dolce & Gabbana and who had his brown hair tied back in a loose man bun.

Hazel brown eyes fixated Kyoutani curiously behind a few strands, while a delicate smile played around his lips, letting a hand rest on Yahaba's shoulder.

Besides him, Kyoutani made out two other men, both of whom were dressed much less nobly and therefore not the leaders of this entire organization here.

The first was a stocky, shorter man with an expression as sinister as Kyoutani and one hand resting loosely on an assault rifle. A clear indication of what would happen if Kyoutani suddenly felt the need to attack his boss - not that Kyoutani had already planned to do so at the moment, but you never knew.

The way the Boss of the Yakuza looked at him in amusement, Kyoutani already suspected that sooner or later he would mess with him.

Apparently the Yakuza only seemed to have arrogant bastards, starting with Yahaba.

The second man, a guy slightly taller than the man with the gun and with strangely salmon-colored hair, leaned against a wall unit with a grin and twirled a lollipop in his mouth, eyes glinting amused on Kyoutani.

"Ahhh the man of the hour has decided to pay us his respects."

The high-pitched, whispering voice came unmistakably from the Yakuza boss in the expensive suit and Kyoutani resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Although he couldn't stop himself from snorting loudly and crossing his arms.

He had no intention whatsoever of being fooled in the least, Mister Designer-Suit could easily know that and in the way how slightly surprised the corner of his mouth twitched down, Kyoutani seemed to have assessed him completely correctly.

The man in front of him was relaxed and calm, but disobedience or insubordination didn't seem to suit him at all and so it was no wonder that the man briefly wrinkled his nose and then clicked his tongue - apparently a sign of his beefy bodyguard to lean the weapon "inconspicuously" in Kyoutani's direction and nodding to him.

Surrendered, the blond man straightened up and stepped with a firm step and not even once taking his eyes off the Yakuza boss so much closer, that he came to a stand directly in front of Yahaba's chair.

"So you are Kyoutani, huh?", The man with the much too expensive suit leaned forward curiously, almost as if he was looking at Kyoutani in a terrarium. "I didn't even know that the old Kafun-san was hanging around with punks."

“And _I_ didn't know that the Yakuza let a fool take care of their affairs. So many new things that we learn every day.", growled Kyoutani and Yahaba took a startled breath when Oikawa's eyebrow shot up.

"Oikawa-san.", that came from Yahaba, who had pushed himself halfway in front of Kyoutani and gave him a withering look, almost as if he was telling him to shut up. “He didn't mean it, I'm sure he just wanted to make. a. joke., don't you? "

“No, actually I said it exactly as I meant it and if Mister Dolce & Gabbana has a problem with it, he is welcome to tell me. I don't need your help!“, Kyoutani pushed Yahaba aside and only saw from the corner of his eye how he closed his eyes and turned away.

For a moment the Yakuza boss, Oikawa, stared at Kyoutani in surprise, then the corners of his mouth began to twitch and shortly afterwards a roaring laugh filled the room, Kyoutani narrowed his eyes.

He hated this guy and it was probably better for everyone involved that a gun was pointed at him.

With a gasp and thigh clap, Oikawa wiped the tears of laughter from the corner of his eye and shook his head in amusement.

"Well, you brought a funny guy to us, Shi-chan.", He smiled and patted the back of a completely disturbed looking Yahaba, who was still staring at Kyoutani as if he had fallen out of the sky.

"Speak, Kyoutani-kun, you surely don't mind if I call you Ken-chan."

"Oh yes, I do.", Kyoutani growled, but only got a bright smile in response and Oikawa continued just as happily. "Well, then we would've sorted that out, Ken-chan. You know, the thing is, your old sensei ran a little business with us. When he wanted to open his shop in our area forty years ago, he signed a contract in which we guaranteed him freedom of action and peace and quiet from other gangs, if only he always paid us his monthly wages."

Oikawa continued with an expression that couldn't be described as anything other than absolutely fake: “But after a few years he begged my father if he could reduce the rates, you know the old story. _"I have a family, how am I supposed to pay the rent blablabla."_ And a kindhearted person like my father was, God bless him, he agreed."

The man with the lollipop chuckled and the armed man raised an eyebrow in amusement. “Now the only but not insignificant problem was that your sensei had only paid us tiny amounts over the past few years. Always with the same excuses. But then, unfortunately, there was also the fact that he simply ran away. AND I HATE IT WHEN THEY TRY TO FUCK WITH ME! "

Suddenly Oikawa hit the table next to him with his fist, the sound made Kyoutani flinch.

Nothing more suggested the grinning and happily grinning Yakuza boss, the brown eyes flashed with devastation and it was as if he were a completely different person.

"Do you know how much money your shop owes us?!", Oikawa roared, the voice cut through the air like a whip and the Yakuza boss stared Kyoutani into the ground.

“I didn't say anything when the old Kafun fed us with breadcrumbs instead of a whole loaf of bread for months, but I'm not going to let 200 million yen slip through my fingers! And if you're the one who has to endure the whole mess, then I'm sorry!"

He cocked his head in warning, one hand pointed in the direction of the assault rifle. "Unfortunately, however, I cannot allow some small, insignificant flower seller to fool us."

In a sugar-sweet voice and disgustingly friendly, he said: "I'm sure you will understand that, Ken-chan."

For the second time that day, Kyoutani's answer got stuck in his throat and he stared with clenched teeth at Oikawa, who now looked like a lamb again and folded his hands with an innocent smile.

Apparently not only had he got himself into trouble with the Yakuza, but he had also gotten a mentally ill leader as his creditor, oh what goddamn luck he had again.

With a sullen snort, he lowered his head and caught Yahaba's inscrutable gaze resting on him.

Since they had entered this room, the cheeky Yahaba had become a different person and Kyoutani had the suspicion that Yahaba was either afraid of Oikawa or looked up at him and didn't want to show any weakness because of it.

Should the latter be true, Yahaba had chosen a clearly bad role model, because who wanted to become a mentally unstable gang leader?

"Ken-chan."

Oikawa's voice dripped with sweetness, Kyoutani ignored the sudden gag reflex and snorted quietly.

"As my beloved Shi-chan may have already told you, we have worked together on a way to simply pay off your debts all at once."

"That's exactly why I'm here.", Kyoutani muttered, "Your proposal is completely insane. I might as well have Popeye over here shoot me right now. ”The man with the gun wrinkled his nose at the nickname and Oikawa gave a loud laugh.

“Oh of course it's _crazy_ , you silly. But unfortunately it's your only way to wipe out your debts, because even if you worked day and night, 200 million yen is no easy matter.

"As if I didn't know myself.", Kyoutani slowly got a headache and the prospect that he couldn't negotiate another deal with Oikawa made him sick.

Even if he had already messed with members of the Yakuza three times today, Kyoutani was not necessarily willing to die that quickly and that would ultimately happen if he accepted the assignment.

Cursing, he took a step back and ran a hand through his short stubble hair, nervously chewing his lower lip and cracking his knuckles.

Oikawa watched him for a while, his eyebrows raised with interest, and he just seemed to be waiting - he knew he had a gun on Kyoutani's chest and he couldn't help but accept the offer.

At that moment Oikawa was a little boy, crouching over an anthill with a magnifying glass and only having to wait until the all-devastating rays of the sun would set the ants on fire.

And Kyoutani, he was just a tiny ant who saw the glass but couldn't run fast enough to avoid the sunbeam.

Kyoutani bowed his head in resignation and slumped his shoulders, he could already feel the burning of the magnifying glass on his back and he mumbled suppressed: "So what exactly should I do?"

Oikawa's grin couldn't have been more smug.

_"Good boy._ I knew that you would choose the correct answer."

And with that comment, the man rose from his chair and strolled over to the long conference table on which, as Kyoutani only now saw, various photos, maps and floor plans of buildings were spread out.

Oikawa was followed closely by the two other men and Yahaba, who wore a half-hearted smile on his face.

The man with the brown-blonde hair pulled the leather jacket closer over his shoulders and crossed his arms over his chest before looking at Kyoutani, apparently lost in thought.

Oikawa casually began to pour himself a whiskey next to Yahaba and moved a few of the pictures aside so that Kyoutani had a good view of the floor plan of what appeared to be a very large building.

"I assume Shi-chan has already let you in on the big problem?" asked the Yakuza boss and Yahaba nodded. “Yes, at least I tried to explain everything to him. He only tried to punch me twice in between, so I don't know how much of it went through."

Oikawa gave an amused chuckle. "I've also heard from a few people that Ken-chan have kept you busy, so it was a good idea to send you. Finally someone who won't be intimidated by your Yakuza activity.”

Amused, Oikawa took out a pen and began circling some parts of the map in front of him. "You will meet people often enough who will shoot you when they see your badge, so Ken-chan was perfect training for you."

Yahaba was silent, his ears bright red and the shame was plain to see.

Whistling, Oikawa continued to let his pen wander over the sheet of paper and he smiled: “You don't have to feel bad about it, Shi-chan, Iwa-chan got beaten up almost every day when he started his training as a bodyguard. "

"Yes, and now he just has to look at people angrily and they'll run away." Smirked the man with the salmon-colored hair, who spoke up for the first time that day.

Iwa-chan, probably also one of Oikawa's stupid nicknames, snorted in amusement and when he tensed his arm muscles shortly afterwards, Kyoutani could understand why people were running away from him.

Those arms could probably crush a skull easily and of all these people Kyoutani wanted the least to face Iwa-chan. He could certainly knock out Yahaba without weapons, the only ability the guy had was to be absolutely annoying and perhaps to be able to pull a gun very quickly, but if you counted that away, he wasn't a real opponent.

Oikawa and the Salmon Man Kyoutani couldn't really judge yet, but both looked more like they were letting others do the dirty work for them.

Oikawa's throat clearing got Kyoutani out of his thoughts and only now did he realize that he had been staring at “Iwa-chan” the entire time.

Oikawa grinned at him knowingly, but saved the comment and pointed to the cards.

“Well, that's the way it is, we have had the Tora-gang in Tokyo for many years now. They steal our goods, threaten shops and dealers and are generally just exhausting little cockroaches. But unfortunately they have gained a lot of power and money over the years and are now causing us a lot of trouble."

He pushed one of the cards forward and pointed to the floor plan of a skyscraper.

"We heard that their boss is throwing a birthday party next weekend here -" he tapped the card, "in his Shibuya Hikarie Tower."

Kyoutani's mouth went dry. "He owns the Hikarie Tower?"

Oikawa snorted indignantly and flicked a crumb from the table. “Yes, but I already said it. They are cockroaches, don't be impressed by such externals."

“Don't be impressed? They own the tallest skyscraper in Shibuya? How rich are they?", asked Kyoutani horrified and again Oikawa clicked his tongue.

"If our plan works, they will soon be poorer than you."

Now it was Kyoutani’s turn to stare at Oikawa in disbelief, much too overwhelmed to be angry.

“The plan is as follows - a good family friend has his contacts in the Tora-gang and will organize that _your_ flower shop provides the arrangements for the big celebration. So you will be let on the eighth and especially ninth floor with a bunch of flowers."

With a big grin, Oikawa pushed one of the pieces of paper aside and showed the floor plan of a hallway with a small office clearly visible at the end.

"Is this -?"

"Yes, this is Okami Tora's office and exactly the place where your little assignment will take you."

Kyoutani stared at the card in disbelief, unable to grasp what exactly Oikawa had just said.

"I'm supposed to break into Tora-san's office?" He croaked quietly and when Oikawa began to laugh out loud, he let out a halting breath.

The Yakuza boss shook his head in amusement. “No, no, you would hardly be able to do that. But if there is one thing that is present in any party but doesn't really attract attention, it's flowers. How easy would it be to hide small microphones in the flowers and have all the company secrets served on a silver platter?"

Kyoutani blinked in confusion, then pointed to the office. "And why does _my_ way lead me there?"

He regretted his question the moment it left his lips at the almost wolfish grin that appeared on Oikawa's face. The young man stretched back and nodded to Yahaba. "That's where our ace comes in."

Yahaba smiled under Kyoutani's surprised look and bared his teeth in amusement.

“Well how was that. “I have to use a gun because otherwise I can't cope on my own?” I've never claimed to be a gun guy, but there's one thing I'm particularly good at. "

He reached into his pants pocket and shortly afterwards flicked a lockpick set on the table in front of Kyoutani. “Show me a door and I'll open it for you. While you are putting together the most beautiful bouquet of flowers for me, I will leave our dear Tora a lovely little present on the table. And the best thing is, our informer will later claim that he had the flowers placed there, so that we are out of the game."

For a moment Kyoutani stared at the lock pick and cards, weighing the options he had.

In the end, his role was a less exciting one - except for the fact that he would be dead if he was caught, but he wouldn't worry about that until the time came.

He _could_ make bouquets of flowers, that was out of the question and because of his job he also knew how to behave at celebrations. Although he was rarely booked as a florist for any celebrations, he was quite able to make two hundred flower arrangements for the celebration of a billionaire criminal boss.

There was only one question left.

"How does your lap dog get to the party if he's supposed to break in while attending it?"

"Oh." Oikawa replied. "It will be very easy."

And in the way he grinned broadly at Kyoutani, the blonde sensed that it would be an absolute disaster.

Kyoutani wanted to die.

He really didn't know what he must have done wrong in his previous life to be stuck in such a situation now, because no matter how he looked at it - no one would believe him what was happening.

With a furrowed forehead and a look as if the world had just ended, the blond man stared in front of him and watched Yahaba as he tried to tie a bouquet for the third time.

The Yakuza man not only acted absolutely stupid, no, he also managed to pick every single flower into its basic components, until in the end only a green stem and one or two leaves remained.

For a reason unknown to him, Yahaba had put it on the line in his pathetic attempts to completely destroy eight roses and thus dissolve Kyoutani's main source of income within half an hour.

Kyoutani was already thinking about just leaving because it would hardly make a difference after seeing how incredibly incompetent Yahaba had acted - no one would even believe that Yahaba was something like his student.

Cursing Oikawa and his seldom stupid ideas, Kyoutani accepted his future life in abject poverty, willing to pay that damned 200 million Yen because there was a 100% chance that he would be exposed and killed at the party.

Yahaba just knotted two lilies with a rose and if it hadn't been so terribly sad, Kyoutani would have laughed when the lilies lost their blossoms and the rose looked like a plucked chicken.

How could a man whose skill lay in making tiny movements in door locks not be able to tie a single knot?

Kyoutani got a headache and no one could blame him, which is why he disappeared behind the counter of his shop and grabbed a strong cognac.

A present from one of the many older ladies who kept coming to see him and by far one of the more normal presents.

"Ahhh fuck! What a damn shit fuck ah!", Kyoutani raised his head and could just see how Yahaba threw the flowers with full force on the ground and fished a cigarette out of his pocket in frustration.

His gaze darkened again and he growled: "Smoking only outside."

In response, he got a shrug and a middle finger, which made Kyoutani stand by Yahaba and pull his cigarette out of his mouth faster than the other could react.

"Hey!", The Yakuza heir growled angrily and loomed threateningly in front of Kyoutani until they both stood face to face and glared at each other with aggressive eyes.

"Don't “Hey!” at me, asshole! There is no smoking in my shop! So either you piss off or we have a problem with each other! "

Yahaba snorted with a snarling sound. “Oh, could your poor little flowers become passive smokers? So fucking touching!"

"You'd better shut up quickly, otherwise I'll shove your cigarette up your ass!" Kyoutani whispered and Yahaba laughed cheerlessly.

“What's your problem with me, blondie? You're acting like _I'm_ to blame for this whole thing! Please don't forget that you owe this to your old Kafun-san!"

The cigarette landed in Kyoutani's flower water with a single flick, leaving the Yakuza guy groaning in annoyance. "That was my last one, thank you, asshole."

_"Whoops._ ", Kyoutani etched apologetically and turned back to the flower arrangements, which he had been preparing for a few hours while he had watched Yahaba during the pitiful attempts to tie flowers.

"Seriously. I didn't do anything to you.", Yahaba grunted and stared with disgust at the tattered flowers at his feet.

"Oh no?", Kyoutani looked out between two water lilies and a sunflower and pointed to the flowers on the ground. "So first of all you destroyed a week's supply of roses, then the first thing you did was to throw down one of my flower pots and besides, your whole manner just fucks me up so much that I would really like to tell your boss that we will call the whole thing off, so that I no longer have to endure your stupid face. "

"Ouch.", Yahaba bared his teeth, but reached for the next flowers and then a silence fell over them, while Kyoutani gradually made dozens of arrangements of different sizes and after an hour Yahaba had actually tied a halfway passable bouquet.

At some point the man with the brown-blonde hair leaned against the counter and watched Kyoutani tie it until, after half an eternity, he asked quietly:

"How did you get into being a florist?"

Kyoutani raised an eyebrow in amusement. “You want to start a conversation about my life? Are you so bored?"

Yahaba snorted and rolled his eyes in exasperation. "No asshole, but we're going to a party the day after tomorrow and decorating several floors with flowers, don't you think that the other servants will start conversations and that it would be quite stupid if our statements don't match?"

For once, Kyoutani had to agree and so he sighed deeply and smiled slightly to himself when he started to tell.

“My mother always wanted me to have a crisis-proof job. She saw me in the office or at the bank, but that didn't interest me in the least. All my life I thought I would become a musician."

He gave a hoarse laugh and Yahaba raised his head at the sound. “Back then I taught myself to play the bass and I can sing quite well. But I never got out of a little garage band. Our music was terrible. I loved it."

Another finished arrangement landed in the corner and Kyoutani fished for the freesias. “One day I was out shopping in town and met a florist. The way in which he advertised his bouquets almost in love, as if each of them were so infinitely valuable, fascinated me. He later became my sensei."

Yahaba tipped back in his chair and laid his head on his arms. "So it was basically love at first sight?"

"If you want to put it that way, yes.", Kyoutani nodded and for the first time that day an almost relaxed mood settled over the two men - at least Kyoutani no longer had the constant desire to strangle Yahaba with his tie.

The other man cleared his throat. “I was part of the gang from a young age. My dad worked for Oikawa's dad and my gramps worked for his grandpa. So it was only natural that I would work for Oikawa too. All in all it's not a bad job."

Kyoutani snorted in amusement. "Oh yes, disregarding the fact that it's _illegal_ and you could just be gunned down at any time, surely a great job."

For a moment it was absolutely quiet in the small shop, then something like a laugh broke out of Kyoutani's mouth and Yahaba stared at him, overwhelmed, as the blond man worked on his arrangement, giggling to himself.

"So you _can_ laugh.", Yahaba mumbled softly and Kyoutani immediately fell silent and grimaced. "If you mention a single word of it in front of your psychopath boss, I'll tie you up in front of your building."

Yahaba made what looked like a zip over his mouth and he grinned. "Don't worry, asshole, I don't want Oikawa-san to think that you would do well in the organization."

“Please don't, if I had to endure his face every day, I would jump off the roof. Seriously, how do you live with it on a daily basis, _"Shi-chan"_?"

This time it was Yahaba who gave a short laugh and leaned back in his chair.

“Believe me, he's still harmless to me. You should see him in the presence of Iwaizumi-senpai. It's a miracle that he hasn't yet strangled him in his sleep."

Kyoutani grinned and caught himself for a tiny moment when he suddenly found the presence of Yahaba no longer completely unbearable.

They lapsed into relaxed conversations and while still letting off their insults here and there, Kyoutani had fun for the first time in a very long time, talking to a person and not just to his flowers.

Something about Yahaba's way of always looking critically at Kyoutani from above and still not feeling too bad to get into a discussion, let Kyoutani keep talking and after a few hours they were both sitting across from his counter and sipping lost in thought on Kyoutani's cognac.

"Do you think we can sort it out on Saturday?", Yahaba said quietly, "I don't want to destroy any hopes, but it's the first time for me that I'm being sent on an outside job."

Kyoutani raised an eyebrow. "Your first time? And then with such a large order? Did Oikawa take anything when he came up with the plan? "

Yahaba shrugged. "He said he trusts me and that I will surely be able to control you." At Kyoutani's amused look he said: "That was _before_ he met you."

"As if I would let myself be controlled by a little Wannabe-gangster like you.", Kyoutani snorted and grimaced, whereupon Yahaba crossed his arms indignantly.

"At least I got you to follow me into the Yakuza building," he said confidently and gave Kyoutani a smug look.

“But only because otherwise I would've been left with 200 million yen in debt and two destroyed flowers. Alone you would never have managed to move me out of the shop, you with your noodle arms.“, Answered the blonde and got a shocked breath from Yahaba.

"Noodle arms!? Well, at least I am not permanently getting confused with a garden gnome, as small as you are."

Kyoutani raised a hand in warning. “"This “garden gnome" here can still break your two precious burglar hands if you're not careful what you say, asshole."

“And again you want to break any part of my body, you have real aggression problems, Mad Dog. I'm amazed that you still have customers if you are always so mean to them."

The young man just managed to avoid the thrown gardening glove and gave a suppressed laugh when Kyoutani gave him another withering look and then suddenly tumbled down the last bit of cognac.

When he slipped from his chair shortly afterwards and closed the door on the outside, he turned to Yahaba and cocked his head.

“What will your fake name actually be? I hardly think that you will show up under your real name, otherwise they will know sooner that you belong to Oikawa than we can look."

Yahaba smiled slightly and teased. "I thought I was going with Shigeru Himawari and my dramatic backstory is, that one day I saw a scowling florist and instantly fell in love with him."

Maybe it was the way Yahaba gave him a defiant glare or the not exactly hidden meaning behind his words, but for a moment Kyoutani's ears warmed and he grimaced.

“Well, if you really want to play the lovesick student, knock yourself out, idiot. But I dare you, if you go into any body contact at all, I'll fucking punch you."

And when Yahaba raised his arms defensively, grinning teasingly and began to knot two lilies together, Kyoutani couldn't help but smile briefly.

Flashing lights caught in the crystal chandeliers in the lounge and the dull melody of jazz music crept through the room as Kyoutani placed another flower arrangement on the pompous grand piano and tucked some of the leaves into place.

Yahaba behind him fiddled a bouquet with his tongue between his teeth and tried hard to tie a white ribbon around the lush pink of the roses.

Cursing suppressed, the man muttered to Kyoutani: "I'll never say again that your job is easy, how the hell do you manage to make hundreds of different bouquets that look beautiful every time?"

A half-hearted smile flickered over Kyoutani's lips and he tried to go back to his work quite relaxed, although the small pin-head-sized microphones were almost unmistakable in the rose heads of his bouquets and recorded every little movement of the two.

Up until now they had been able to go about their work quite undisturbed, ignoring small interruptions from Tora's servants, who could not help sighing past the flower arrangements and sticking their noses – quite literally - into Kyoutani's affairs.

Only when one of the bartenders sat down on a chair next to the blonde and began to entangle him in a senseless, but quite unambiguous conversation, and far too obviously let his gaze wander over his ass, Yahaba saw himself obliged to intervene and made the bartender more than understandably clear, that Kyoutani was here to work and he was clearly not part of the product.

That Yahaba had stood almost possessively in front of Kyoutani, the latter tried to suppress afterwards, after all, they both had a role to play and Yahaba was the "student in love", for whatever reason.

Kyoutani himself tried to be as polite as possible to the other servants, even if the corners of his mouth started to hurt after a few minutes and Yahaba couldn't help but tease him with it. "That's because you always look like you want to kill everyone."

"That could be because I actually want that." was Kyoutani's only answer and when another employee came noticeably close to him shortly afterwards, he hissed at him so much that he was left alone for the rest of the preparation.

Yahaba had commented on his slip with an amused grin and shook hands with a hiss. "Ouch, I really thought you would jump in his face. The poor guy."

"Poor guy, my ass.", Kyoutani slammed down the next flower arrangement a bit harder than necessary. “I already know why I usually never leave my shop. People are just fucking annoying."

"Oh no, it's not because you usually never leave the shop.", Yahaba muttered conspiratorially and when Kyoutani gave him a questioningly annoyed look, the man grinned. "It's because your ass looks damn fine in suit pants."

Yahaba was lucky that Kyoutani was at work, because if he hadn't, he would probably have strangled the other man on the spot - so he left it with a withering look and a demonstrative crack at his ankles.

"Just be glad we're at a job, asshole," he growled under his breath.

"And you please don't forget that _I_ have a gun in my pants.", Yahaba smiled in response and to make things a little worse he waggled his eyebrows and Kyoutani suddenly had the terrible urge to punch him in his face again.

Snorting, he slammed the flowers on the cupboard and stomped grumbling into the next room, leaving an amused Yahaba behind.

Several hours later they had reached the ninth floor and Kyoutani had to proudly admit that he had created a small masterpiece.

Pink and white arrangements poured over every room and immersed the Hikarie Tower in a magically shining jungle of roses, pink snowberries, spireas, cherry blossoms, daffodils and tulips.

Even if he had been told in advance that Tora-san had a preference for black, Kyoutani had gone with his intuition and it looked like it was now paying off.

Because as he was about to fasten another constellation of flowers over one of the doors, a deep voice cleared his throat behind him and Kyoutani almost slipped off his ladder in shock when he saw Okami Tora's figure in the corner of his eye.

Immediately his heart began to race and thousands of different scenarios flitted through his head, all with a cruel result for him and his body.

They must have been caught, there was no other option, why else would the Boss of the Tora gang want to talk to him personally?

As relaxed as possible and ignoring his pounding heartbeat, Kyoutani turned around, grabbed the leftover bouquet and even tried to put a half-hearted smile on his face.

"Tora-san, what an honor," he croaked and swallowed, because god damn it, his lips felt like dried up and he didn't know where to look, the inner urge to flee far greater than with Oikawa.

The somewhat older man smiled thinly and nodded at the flower arrangements after a few meaningful and nerve-wracking seconds. “Are you Kyoutani-kun? The florist that Watari-kun recommended and commissioned me? "

Kyoutani bit his tongue again and tried to come down before silently nodding.

But instead of being dragged into a room by security men immediately, the man continued to smile thinly and appreciatively.

“I have to say, you more than live up to the reputation of your shop. The arrangements are really beautiful. Especially the choice of colors. Who would have thought that my tower would look so unbelievably aesthetic in pink? "

Like in a movie, you could almost hear a record scratching in Kyoutani's head, he stared at Tora-san in such confusion and it took a long moment before he was able to speak.

Overwhelmed, he stammered: "S-Sir, this is a great honor. I wasn't sure if you would appreciate my choice, but I informed myself about the local conditions beforehand and decided to trust my gut feeling."

“You seem to have a very good gut feeling, Kyoutani-kun. I have something to discuss with you that might interest you, so if you would follow me? "

Tora-san nodded again and then suddenly put an arm around Kyoutani's shoulder, which instantly froze the blonde.

On the one hand, physical contact irritated him in general, but the fact that one of Tokyo's biggest mafia bosses was holding him almost amicably made him break out in cold sweat.

Mainly because he was still holding the bouquet and the little microphone was now right in front of Tora's eyes.

One wrong move and Kyoutani's life would be over, he would not leave this tower anymore, or if so, only in pieces.

Kyoutani stared darkly at the ground, on the outside quite relaxed, but on the inside screaming for Yahaba's support, because no matter how much he messed with the other, he didn't have enough experience with the whole Mafia / Yakuza drama to act sensibly.

The older man led Kyoutani through the large concert hall, past a tense-looking Yahaba and on until they unmistakably reached the office that Kyoutani had seen on Oikawa's cards two days earlier.

A thousand terrible ideas why exactly he was brought here raced through Kyoutani head and an inner voice yelled at him to run away right now, but Tora-san's grip was like that of a vice and Kyoutani bit his tongue, trying not to make a startled noise.

With a dark face and a pounding heartbeat, Tora-san pushed him into his office and if the blonde hadn't used damn sturdy glass for his flower vases, he would probably have had a bunch of broken pieces in his hands, so much he clawed the fluted glass .

The room in front of him was smaller and somehow less exciting than expected - all that made him stand out was a huge table right by the window behind which Tora let himself fall into an office chair with a sigh.

With one hand he pointed to the only free chair in the room, which was right in front of the table and Kyoutani cleared his throat and took a seat.

Tora-san looked at him in silence for a few moments before looking at the flowers. "What were you going to do with this bouquet, it looks somehow more pompous than the others?"

With horror, Kyoutani noticed that he had got exactly the bouquet that he had intended for this office and to which two more microphones were attached than to the other bouquets.

If Tora took a single closer look at the flowers, he would hardly be able to miss the plugs and Kyoutani swallowed dryly.

In a rasping voice he muttered, “This bouquet should be given to you at the end of the ceremony. As a decoration for your office. I thought that you might appreciate a uniform color choice for all of your rooms. "

Tora looked at the flowers for a moment, almost as if he wasn't quite sure what to make of the statement, then his features relaxed and he leaned back in his office chair, hands folded on the table.

“That is very lenient of you. Please put the flowers in the window."

Kyoutani's heart was beating faster than ever before, for a reason he didn't know he had just finished their job without even one of them having to break in and yet he had the bad feeling that he hadn't yet completely escaped from the matter.

The way in which Tora-san observed him with apparently friendly, but at the same time predatory-like eyes reminded Kyoutani strongly of Oikawa and again he felt the magnifying glass, which was mercilessly directed towards his head.

With the most neutral look possible, Kyoutani slid back into his seat and bit his lip as his leg began to bob nervously.

Tora-san continued to stare at him in silence and Kyoutani could swear that his pounding heartbeat could probably be heard right outside the door.

"Kyoutani-kun, the thing is -" Tora-san cleared his throat and leaned forward slightly. “It is a little unusual for a young man your age to take over his own shop. So I did a little research before agreeing to Watari's proposal and found out that your sensei ran off to the United States on short notice. Funny, isn't it?"

Tora-san lifted his head and when their eyes met again Kyoutani had to suppress any noise, so coldly the ice blue eyes bored him into his chair.

Kyoutani sat there frozen, unable to move and for the second time within a few days he realized how fucking stupid he was to mess with people who were on the one hand more influential and on the other more dangerous than him.

Tora-san slowly leaned back and shortly afterwards a gun was casually pointed at Kyoutani, the latter could no longer suppress the low gasping.

“And then, Kyoutani-kun, I asked around and an old, very friendly lady told me that a “new young man” has recently been helping you out. And look, a little research has shown that your "new temporary worker" is actually one of the Yakuza sons?"

Perhaps at that moment something set in what you would call panic adrenaline, but Kyoutani managed to grimace in shock and squeeze out a confused "Excuse me, what?!"

He could swear to see uncertainty flicker on Tora-san's face for a second, but before he could say another word, the gun clicked and Tora-san stared coldly at him.

“Now it's unlocked. If I were you, I would think twice about lying."

It felt like a damn Deja-Vu and Kyoutani wondered where he had turned wrong in his life, that this was the second time a gun was pointed at him.

Although this time there was not the slightest doubt that the person opposite would also pull the trigger.

With all his might he tried to suppress the burgeoning panic and instead stared confusedly at Tora-san and mimed the ignorant.

“I swear to you I had no idea. Himawari asked me a week ago whether I was currently training and since my shop has expanded, I could use some help, please believe me! I didn't know he was involved with the Yakuza! He just helped me organize my shop!"

"Bullshit!" Growled the Mafia boss and now pointed his weapon directly at Kyoutani's forehead. “What does this greasy Oikawa want?! Is he after my weapon deals again?! "

In retrospect, Kyoutani would claim that he had given up his life at that moment, because instead of doing exactly what the man with the gun asked him to do, he realized that Oikawa could overhear everything at that very moment, and he so he could get all the information, if Kyoutani was not completely clumsy.

With a frightened expression on his face he continued to stare at the barrel of the pistol and stuttered: “What weapons are you talking about? I'm only here to take care of the flowers! "

The mafia boss clacked his tongue and growled menacingly: “Don't fuck with me! Oikawa surely smuggled you and your little lover into our Twoer so you can steal the Kaho deal papers! It sounds so much like him!"

His finger twitched dangerously on the trigger and Kyoutani's heart skipped a few seconds before the man gave him a cold look. “But I know Oikawa and his little psychological games. He wouldn't care if you died. No, it is much more important that your so-called Himawari, who by the way is actually called Yahaba, survives. So I'm going to lock you up here and personally ensure that Oikawa learn not to mess with me anymore!"

With that, the man got up and cracked his neck, the gun still pointed at the Kyoutani, and slowly stepped around his table until he reached the door, giving Kyoutani one last warning look.

"Don't worry. I won't be gone for long. My men should have caught the little rat by now and I once heard that a single shot is enough to kill someone, so it shouldn't take long."

Koyutani's mouth went dry and, heart racing, he stared at the door, which slammed shut and was audibly locked.

The panic he had half suppressed so far took over his body almost immediately and with trembling hands he jumped forward and tried to open the door.

Thoughts raced in his head and a voice screamed that he absolutely had to escape from this room, as soon as possible to somehow get himself and Yahaba to safety.

Because no matter how annoying and absolutely unbearable the other man behaved, the thought that Tora-san actually wanted to kill him made Kyoutani sick and he threw himself against the door with all his might, over and over again, until his shoulder was numb of pain.

He turned around beside himself and yelled at the flowers in the window: “Whatever you're doing! Send your men here immediately! Save Yahaba!"

But as expected, the flowers continued to stare at him in silence and Kyoutani was about to scream again when a shot cut through the silence and he stopped moving.

The blood pumped in his ears, his pupils dilated and he stared in disbelief at the still locked door.

“No,” he muttered, unable to utter the cruel thought, “no, never. Don't you dare to be dead, you fuckin' bastard! I swear I'll kill you when you're dead!"

His hands buried in the door and a feeling of vomiting rose in him, the sound of the gunshot still ringing high in his ears.

Forgotten was the fact that he had nothing to do with any of this, just wanted to pay his debts and Yahaba being a bloody bastard - everything in his head raced around the one thought, that he had just witnessed Yahaba's death and a voice kept shouting that it was his fault.

If you had lingered on Tora-san longer, if you had acted faster, if you had acted better, if you had never taken the damned job in this shop, if you had never run away from home, if you had never left your mother alone, if you -

A metallic scratch in the door stopped Kyoutani's head instantly and his panicked breathing slowed, giving way to a dull feeling of fear, knowing that it could only be Tora-san who came to put an end to him.

The blond man stared stunned at the doorknob, which turned so slowly that it felt like an eternity and he raised his hands, ready to fight at least until the last second.

As he had found so fittingly two days earlier - he had never hit anyone before, but once was always the first time.

And when the door opened a breath later, Kyoutani reached out and hit the newcomer in the face with full force.

"Fuck!"

A head of brown-blonde hair stumbled back hit and Kyoutani's entire body froze at the now unmistakable voice.

In front of him, in the doorway and leaning lightly on his thighs, Yahaba, whose lower lip was bleeding profusely from Kyoutani's blow, was kneeling and staring at Kyoutani, downright indignant.

"Is that how you greet your deliverer?"

Kyoutani didn't know when he jumped, but when he suddenly wrapped his arms around Yahaba and sobbed loudly, he realized that he was crying and buried his face in the crook of the taller man's neck.

Obviously overwhelmed by the sudden emotional outburst, Yahaba carefully patted Kyoutani's trembling back and mumbled, "Hey, what's the point of the tears? I was only gone for ten minutes."

"Why the tears?!", Kyoutani's voice cracked and he pushed himself slightly away from Yahaba to punch him on the shoulder with full force.

"I heard a gun shot! I thought you were dead, you fucking bastard!"

"Aw and that's why you're crying?", Yahaba smiled softly and Kyoutani's neck tightened at the next insult, because it was true.

The thought that Yahaba had been executed one room further down had eaten his head and heart like a poison and the relief that he was fine flooded Kyoutani like a wave.

Again he closed his arms around Yahaba for help and the taller man let it happen without comment.

For a moment they just stood there in silence and breathed the air, which smelled so much of cheap perfume, far too expensive alcohol and roses.

After a while, Yahaba backed away a little and nodded in the direction of the office. "You brought the flowers here without me."

"Looks like it.", Kyoutani mumbled weakly, "You were absolutely useless the whole time."

"Ah so back to the old you.", Yahaba's mouth twitched slightly and he crossed the room in a few steps and began to search the shelves.

Kyoutani, too, had released himself from his momentary stupor and was purposefully looking for a document with the name "Kaho" on it, the conversation with Tora still in the back of his mind.

"How the hell did you escape Torah and his captors? And why the gunshot?" Kyoutani asked the obvious and handed the papers to Yahaba.

The man scanned the data and then grinned confident of victory. “Exactly what we were looking for and to answer your questions – I guess Tora wanted to reveal my hiding spot with the gunshot, so that I would think he shot you and would come out. And the moment you were led away from Tora, I searched the distance and hid. I wanted to help you, but I knew they would look for me too and it would be better if not both of us were caught. So I waited in a storeroom and as soon as I heard Tora-san leave, I came to you. Even if I have to confess something to you - ”, he took a meaningful breath and nodded out into the corridor. "I met one of his captors and unfortunately had to use one of your flower vases to knock him out. These things are really stable, but somehow his head was more stable! I bet the guy will have a bad headache for the next four days."

Kyoutani stared at his partner in disbelief and couldn't help but smile overwhelmed. "You apologize to me for knocking one of the bad guys out with a vase?"

"At least the vase was expensive.", Yahaba smirked and Kyoutani snorted. "Believe me, I've never been happier about a broken vase than now, you big stupid idiot."

"So you really still have to work on your compliments.", Yahaba smiled and grabbed Kyoutani's hand in the same breath. “Now let's get out of here. As far as I know Oikawa, the cavalry is waiting outside the tower and I would not like to walk home."

He licked his lip, grimacing slightly. "I also have to have my lip sewn, your punch was really good."

Kyoutani couldn't help but grin exhausted. “I told you that if you touch me, I would hit you in the face. And that's what you're obviously doing right now, so that was a blow beforehand.”

Yahaba laughed. "If from now on you hit me every time I touch you, Oikawa will soon stop paying my medical bills."

And with a smile, Kyoutani mumbled. "Oh, I think I can make an exception from time to time, idiot."

"Welcome to Kyoutani's Flowershop, how can I help you, Tenki-san?"

The elderly lady entered Kyoutani's store with a broad and grateful smile and walked straight to the blond man to wrap him in a warm hug.

“I'm so pleased that you have reopened the shop, Kyoutani-kun. I was afraid that our constant visits would be too much for you and that you would have bought a new shop because of that."

With a friendly smile, Kyoutani shook his head and freed himself from the embrace. "Oh how could I? Your visits always make my day a little better, Tenki-san."

"Kyou-san, you old charmer," the older lady giggled and waved her hand. "I'll still remind you of the invitation to tea, my youngest granddaughter is also your age and would be happy to meet such a handsome young man."

Kyoutani scratched the back of his head and could hardly avoid the slight red sheen on his otherwise sinister face when he shook his head again.

"I'm sorry, but unfortunately I have to decline this invitation, I -"

"Ken-chan, the roses are already gone again- oh sorry, I didn't knew you had a customer. Sorry for interrupting." Yahaba's head had appeared behind the door to the camp and Tenki-san gave Kyoutani a knowing look, hardly that Yahaba had to apologize again had moved backwards.

"Ken-chan?" She echoed in amusement and Kyoutani grimaced before shrugging his shoulders in resignation.

“Well then you are in good hands,” smiled the old lady, “but if he treats you wrong, just say one word and I will come and defend you! He shouldn't give up a rose like you anytime soon. "

With a final nod and wave, the lady disappeared out the door and Kyoutani was about to exhale when the doorbell rang again and he turned around with his practiced customer smile.

But at the sight that was presented to him, Kyoutani immediately turned around and said loudly: "We are closed."

_"But Ken-chan."_ , Oikawa's wailing filled the room and seconds later Yahaba stuck his head back out between two large potted plants and it wasn't long before Kyoutani's little flower shop was filled with the chatter of Oikawa, Yahaba and Matsukawa while the Salmon man, who in the meantime had introduced himself as Hanamaki, Iwaizumi and Kyoutani sat next to the door in silence and tried to keep the volume as low as possible.

Oikawa had tried all possible means for three weeks after the full success of their mission to win Kyoutani for the Yakuza, but after the blond man threatened to jump out the next window if he would not leave him alone and Yahaba then had become loud to for the first time, the Yakuza boss had left it at that.

Since then, Yahaba has been helping out in Kyoutani's shop three days a week and has been seen almost every day, so the small flower shop in the middle of Shibuya had become an unofficial meeting place for the Yakuza.

What had bothered Kyoutani in the first few weeks hardly made him shrug anymore.

Oikawa's and Iwaizumi's visits were far too normal and sometimes resulted in all four of them sitting together late into the night discussing new assignments while Kyoutani tied his bouquets on the side.

The customers loved Yahaba, who was always friendly and charming, wrapping the older ladies around his finger but only having eyes for Kyoutani.

All Yakuza members had meanwhile given up appearing intimidating and even when Oikawa again dramatically pulled his gun and waved it around, Kyoutani could only smile tiredly.

After all, he was dating a Yakuza heir, he was hardly frightened by anything.

And when the sun went down again that day and the six men sat together at Kyoutani's table and between the lilies and building plans Kyoutani and Yahaba clasped their hands under the table, Kyoutani couldn't have been better off.


End file.
